Our Story : Genius and Idiot
by ika.zordick
Summary: Hanya kisah 4 orang bersahabat. Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum dan Huang Zi Tao. Dimulai dari di hukum mamanya, di jahilin Sehun dan Kai, tak mendapat surat cinta dan mendapat nilai terjelek se sekolahan. Kehidupan Shim Changmin sungguh sial. "Namun semua berubah sejak negara api menyerang"


**Our Story : Genius and Idiot**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum, Huang Zi Tao & Other **

**Summary: Hanya kisah 4 orang bersahabat. Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum dan Huang Zi Tao. Dimulai dari di hukum mamanya, di jahilin Sehun dan Kai, tak mendapat surat cinta dan mendapat nilai terjelek se sekolahan. Kehidupan Shim Changmin sungguh sial. "Namun semua berubah sejak negara api menyerang"**

**Rated : K +**

**Genre: Friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer: FF ini murni milik ika zordick dan Kibum sangat amat ingin ku miliki!**

**Warning: Typos, series, AU, OOC, humor failed, GS (For eomma)**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Special Thanks for :

Czy Kibum SiaktorEsjeh as Kim Kibum

Rope Captain'Evil Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Opera'Max Changmin as Shim Changmin

Moon Bin Moon Woon as Tao

Trio Evil yang memberi inspirasi atas FF ini. Cape ng'stalk mereka dan cape sendiri ngakak baca kegajean mereka yang tiada tara. Oke... aku merindukan Trio naughty magnae yang sebenarnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kediaman Keluarga Shim.

"SHIM CHANGMIN!" pekikan merusak gendang telinga yang begitu nyaring dan merdu terdengar bagaikan alunan musik klasik di kediaman Keluarga Shim yang memang terkenal sadis—mengingat sang ratu neraka yang memiliki tanduk di kepalanya—menurut Shim Yunho menjadi penguasa di sana.

Yunho dapat merasakan air kopi di dalam gelasnya bergetar hebat. Hmm... ia rasa, ia perlu menganalisis hubungan suara sang istri, gejala efek interferometer akustik dan penyembuhan serangan jantung—mengingat anaknya tidak pernah mendapatkan gejala-gejala jantung meski mengkonsumsi makanan yang lebih dari alakadarnya. Sementara ia sendiri, sudah cukup berpengalaman untuk menyiapkan penutup lubang telinga demi keselamatan telinganya.

Dengan santainya, Yunho membolak-balik buku kedokteran di atas meja makan, menyesap sedikit kopinya dan kembali membaca. Demi Aristoteles, Yunho tak bisa memarahi sang istri atas ketidak nyamanan rumah—mengingat ia tak memiliki anak yang pintar. Jika saja, ia memiliki anak yang sesuai kehendak sang istri, ia akan sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang ia tahu selalu ada untuknya dan selalu menguji hidupnya yang begitu tidak sesuai kemauannya ini.

"Shim Yunho!" BRAAAKKK...

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar—persis setelah Yunho mengangkat gelas kopinya. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi—karena begitu sering dan selalu terjadi di pagi indahnya, adegan dimana istrinya akan berteriak dan kemudian akan menggebrak meja kemudian kopinya akan tumpah. Yunho mendongak, menampakkan senyuman yang begitu bersinar untuk sang istri "Yes, BooJae~"

"Look at your son! Oh.. Damn! Dia—"

"Tidak bisa menghapal penurunan E=mc2 seperti yang dilakukan oleh Einstein" potong Yunho yang langsung di angguki oleh Jaejoong. Sedikit menghela nafas, Yunho melirik anaknya yang mempelototi buku tebal yang berjudul besar "RELATIVITAS" di tangannya.

"Mama... ini susah~ kenapa akar-akarnya banyak sekali? Aku jadi teringat akar pohon mama kemudian aku jadi lapar" ungkap Changmin memajukan bibirnya.

"Are you joke? Minnie~ ini mudah, kenapa di otakmu hanya ada makanan?"

"Mama.. aku mengatakan tentang pohon bukan makanan!" Changmin mencoba membela dirinya.

"Sure? Kau pasti sedang membayangkan pohon kacang dengan mentega di atasnya"

Doeengg...

Changmin memandang sang mama takjub. "Amazing!"

Krik... krik... krikk...

Dan Yunho hanya bisa merapatkan kembali penyumpal di telinganya. Sedikit menghela nafas maklum kemudian.

%ika. Zordick%

Changmin mengkayuh sepedanya, menikmati udara pagi yang terasa segar menerpa kulit putih miliknya. Senyuman—yang terlihat seperti cengiran bodoh tersemat indah di bibir tipisnya. Sungguh, dia amat tampan jika seperti itu. Handsfree sudah tersemat di telinganya yang langsung tersambung dengan ipod putih kesayangannya.

"_Keep your head downnn~~~"_ dendang Changmin semangat. "WAE! WAEE!" lanjutnya dalam nyanyiannya yang terdengar semakin absurd karena para mahasiswa yang tengah berjalan di trotoar cukup terkejut karena di teriaki "Wae.. Wae.."

Dia meniku dengan cepat, CKITTT... dan pengereman sempurnanya tepat di depan rumah salah satu sahabatnya yang selalu cemerlang dimatanya. "Kibum! Kibum! KAKANDA DATANG SAYANG!" pekiknya sambil turun dari sepedanya. Memakirkannya secara asal di depan pagar kediaman keluarga Kim.

Krieeet...

Pintu rumah Kibum terbuka, menampilkan seorang bocah SMP dengan seragam lengkap dan rambut warna-warninya. Cengiran setan terlihat di wajah polos sekaligus imutnya. Memamerkan ketampanan yang begitu mempesona namun berbeda dari pesona sang kakak yang lebih mirip es batu dari pada boneka hello kitty.

"Thelamat pagi, Changmin hyung!" sapa Sehun—si cadel yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih di FF ini. Entah kenapa, padahal siapapun tahu dia bukanlah tokoh utama FF bergenre humor friendship ini.

Changmin memamerkan senyumannya—bermaksud mengalahkan si bocah yang entah kenapa selalu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dan Tao darinya. Hei ayolaahh! Bahkan Tao dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berminat untuk memperhatikan orang yang kadang-kadang pura-pura tak mereka kenali. Ckck...

"Pagi Thehun~" balas Changmin—mencoba akrab dengan menggunakan bahasa yang sama dengan yang di gunakan sang bocah.

Sehun melakukan smirk andalannya, di liriknya Kai—sahabat seperjuangannya dari ia terlahir ke dunia ini sampai sebesar sekarang yang tengah melakukan percobaan bahwa molekul udara dari dalam ruang tertutup berusaha melakukan tekanan untuk keluar ketika di beri celah. Yang benar saja, Kai sedang melubangi ke dua ban sepeda Changmin dengan paku besar yang kini ia tancapkan di ban sepeda tersebut.

Kai mengacungkan jempolnya, kemudian sedikit bersiul ketika aksinya telah sukses dengan baik. "Pagi Kai!" teriak Sehun saat Kai menghampiri mereka.

"Pagi Sehun! Oh.. kau disini juga Hyung?"

"Ya... aku akan berangkat dengan Kibum pagi ini!" jawab Changmin semangat sambil mengancungkan jempolnya entah untuk apa. Sehun langsung memasang aksi terkejutnya.

"Benarkah hyung? Athtaga... Kibum hyung thudah berangkat dengan Kyuhyun hyung dan Tao hyung tadi?"

"Eh... kukira aku datang paling cepat"

"Tapi mereka thudah berangkat dari lima belath menit yang lalu hyung"

"Tega sekali mereka meninggalkan aku! Ya sudah! Hyung duluan ya, selamat pagi Sehun, Kai!" Changmin langsung berlari ke arah sepedanya dan menaikinya. Dengan kecepatan kilat langsung mengkayuh sepeda yang ajaibnya masih bisa berjalan padahal bannya telah kempes seperti itu.

"BWAHAHAHAHHA" gelak tawa Sehun dan Kai langsung terdengar.

Krieet...

"Ada apa ini? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara Changmin" ujar Kibum sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Dia bahkan masih mengenakan piyama yang lengkap.

"Perathaan kau thaja hyung" Sehun menggedikkan bahunya dan Kai membalasnya dengan anggukan. Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan, "Cepat sekali kau datang hitam" sindir Kibum ketika melihat Kai—orang yang ia anggap adiknya juga.

"Biasa hyung, numpang sarapan" ungkap Kai jujur dan langsung menyambar masuk. Kibum hanya menghela nafasnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"UWAAAA~~~" Pekik beberapa murid perempuan ketika mereka melewati seseorang dengan aura suram menatap mereka sambil mengeluarkan suara tangisan lirih. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Tao yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Ia tak berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari Kibum yang berjalan di belakang mereka yang tengah meraba tubuh kekasih sehidup sematinya—buku.

Tao menggeleng imut, di eratkannya pegangannya pada boneka panda kecil di pelukannya—membuat beberapa wanita langsung menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Imutnya~"

"Apa boleh aku bawa pulang?"

"Oh tidak... topi pandanya itu, cocok dengan dirinya yang imut!" pekik wanita lainnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun—"Ayolah Tao, kau terlihat mengerikan dengan wajah sangar dan panda seperti itu" ungkapnya dengan pandangan memelas. Tapi tak di pungkirinya bahwa Tao sungguh imut jika ia tak pernah melihat adegan Tao menghajar para lintah darat beberapa minggu yang lalu di kediaman keluarga Kim dengan teknik kungfu pandanya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao dengan mata melirik tajam.

"Ah.. tidak juga sebenarnya" nah sekarang Kyuhyun harus akui dia takut di terkam oleh binatang buas yang suka memakan bambu.

Tao menunduk, semburat merah muda terlihat di pipi putihnya. "Apa Ahn Sohee sedang melakukan ritual pengusiran setan lagi di dekat loker ya? Kenapa aura di sekitar sini begitu mencekam?" tebak Suho—ketua kelas mereka asal pada Lay yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Kau sedang membicarakanku Ketua kelas?"

CLEEP..

ARRGGGHH...

Dan sekali lagi sang ketua kelas teraniyaya itu dibulli oleh anggota kelasnya—Ahn Sohee. "Aku merasa gadis itu mengerikan" bisik Kyuhyun pada Tao. Sohee langsung berbalik, dengan boneka voodo di tangannya dan jarum di tangan lainnya—menatap Kyuhyun dengan aura suram tak biasa. "Tuhan! Lindungi aku!" pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati—berharap doa-doa ayahnya yang terucap tiap hari membuat Tuhan melindunginya tapi ia yakin iblis juga melindunginya karena ibunya seorang princess from darkness.

"Cho Kyuhyun..." begitu lirih...

Begitu halus...

GREEBB...

"HUWAAAA..." teriak Kyuhyun saat sesuatu menyentuh kakinya.

BUGGHH...

Dia terjatuh...

KREEKK...

Dan itu suara tulang Kyuhyun yang bergeser akibat di injak secara tak sengaja oleh Kibum yang masih fokus dengan bukunya. "Sadis..." terdengar suara gumaman Lay melihat aksi pagi teman-teman sekelasnya di loker mereka.

Sepertinya di dalam doa sang ayah yang alim dan taat beragama tak terlitas sedikitpun nama Kyuhyun tersebut. "Sialan kau Daddy" lirih Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon yang sedang berada di Kanada bersin karenanya.

Sementara itu di Kanada.

"Kau baik-baik saja Direktur?" tanya seorang wanita cantik pada lelaki tampan berparas menawan yang baru saja bersin. "Apa anda sakit? Perlu saya panggilkan dokter?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum, menunjukkan dimple yang menambah kesan mempesona pada dirinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Yoona—ssi. Terima kasih, aku rasa istriku sedang membicarakanku dalam gosipnya lagi" ujar Siwon yang sangat hapal atas kelakuan luar biasa sang istri.

Di Paris—

"Hatchiimm~" Heechul segera menutup mulut dan hidungnya saat ia bersin di depan tumpukan kertas desainnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja Nyonya?" tanya asisten Heechul. Heechul hanya tersenyum namun dalam hatinya. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku" ia pun mengosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal.

Oke...

Kembali pada topik awal dimana Kyuhyun yang sudah babak belur dalam sekali sentuhan. Dengan horor—Kyuhyun melirik pada kakinya. "YAK! SHIM CHANGMIN!" pekik Kyuhyun melihat sahabatnya yang ternyata pelaku penangkapan kakinya tadi.

Tao segera berjongkok, dengan tampang imut sangarnya ia memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap dengan mata berbinar wajah menderita Changmin. Dimulai dari air mata dan ingus dan belum lagi debu yang tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya di mata sang author yang sedang mendengarkan lagu _Humanoid _sekarang.

"Changmin kenapa?" tanyanya yang membuat gadis-gadis yang mencintai si pecinta panda itu langsung segera memesan foto mereka pada sang penjual foto idola—Kim Kibum yang entah sejak kapan menggelar tikar di dekat loker. "Harganya 2500 won"

"Yah~ mahal sekali" rengek beberapa gadis.

"Ini eksklusif" khas pedagang asongan Kibum berbicara. Dengan bibir mempout para gadis itu tetap memborong foto Tao.

Kembali pada Changmin, tak seharusnya kita membahas cara Kibum berjualan. Ngomong-ngomong apa ia menjual fotonya sendiri? Kalau ada author ingin dia yang topless dengan smirk terus mata yang menatap tajam... ok.. aku gila!

"Aku di tipu Sehun" rengek Changmin. Tao hanya menggeleng sedih, Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Changmin. "Sialan kau! Gara-gara kau aku jadi menyedihkan seperti ini!" protesnya yang malah terdengar di telinga Changmin—"Kasihan kau, sudah jangan sedih lagi Min~"

"Hiks... iya Kyu~ terima kasih"

Doengg...

Apakah selain otak yang bermasalah, sahabatnya itu juga memiliki gangguan telinga? Demi Hyuna—si cantik yang jauh lebih cantik dari si cantik jembatan ancol, Kyuhyun sungguh tak percaya ia memiliki sahabat seperti Shim Changmin.

"Ah~ aku mendapatkannya lagi" suara helaan nafas Kibum terdengar. Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Tao langsung menatap kearahnya, mereka tak terlalu terkejut dengan tumpukan surat cinta di loker Kibum. Ya~ itu memang selalu terjadi belakangan ini. Kibum memang populer sejak ia menjadi buronan anggota ketertiban OSIS akibat aksi jual belinya di lingkungan sekolah yang tercatat ilegal.

Kyuhyun membuka lokernya, dia juga menghela nafas dan ia mendapatkan tumpukan yang sama banyaknya dengan punya Kibum. "Aku akan menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktuku untuk membaca ini" rengek Tao mengambil tumpukan surat cinta di lokernya. Dia mempout imut, merasa agak kesusahan kerena hal tersebut. Tapi ia tak setega Kibum yang langsung membuang ke tempat sampah atau Kyuhyun yang dengan kejinya mengembalikan secara langsung kepada wanita yang memberinya surat-surat tersebut sambil mengatakan "Aku tak tertarik"

Demi panda yang jumlahnya sudah limit di hutan bambu China, sungguh Tao tak setega itu. Ia memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam tasnya—meski tak di pungkiri ia sedikit kesulitan membaca bahasa Korea. Ayolah.. ia lebih fasih berbahasa Mandarin. Ia biasanya akan meminta bantuan pada Pipi atau Didinya untuk menterjemahkannya.

Changmin segera bangkit dari tempat dia terpuruk. Di raihnya pintu lokernya dan...

PLOOONGG...

Diantara mereka berempat. Kenapa hanya dia? Kenapa hanya dia saja yang TIDAK LAKU!

"WAE! WAE!" pekiknya nelangsa.

%ika. Zordick%

Ting.. tong...

Suara bel yang menyatakan pelajaran Yoochun—bahasa Inggris telah selesai. Guru yang sama yadongnya dengan sunbae bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu menggertakkan giginya. Damn! Selama 2 jam dia berkoar di depan, ternyata hampir seluruh siswanya telah tertidur dengan damainya. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk mereka dengan kata-kata "Sh*t! F*ck Damn! How can my class be lullaby for you!?"

Dia bisa yakin, para siswanya yang kelewat aneh. Seperti Shim Changmin yang tengah molor dengan santainya akan mengangkat tangannya dan berkata "Wow! Ajari aku berbicara seperti itu!"

Tao yang berkata "Sorry sir, itu artinya apa?" dengan muka polos khas panda miliknya.

Sohee yang segera mengangkat boneka voodonya. Minho yang dengan tak warasnya akan berteriak, "CINTA INDONESIA!". Suho yang segera menelpon kepala sekolah. Amber—si blasteran China-Kanada pasti akan berteriak "DAEBAAKK"—ayolah wanita kelaki-lakian itu Cuma tahu mengucapkan itu di dalam cerita ini berhubung dia tak tahu berbahasa Korea. Dan banyak lagi tingkah aneh yang akan di tunjukkan oleh siswa-siswi yang belum nampak wujudnya tersebut.

Akhirnya dengan setengah mengutuk dalam hati, Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Mata pelajaran pun berganti, "Selamat siang anak-anak"

BRAKK...

"PAGI HYORIN—SSI" pekik para siswa spontan menegakkan tubuh mereka dengan semangat 45. "Ini sudah siang" ujar Hyorin—guru dengan tubuh bohay semampai itu.

"Selalu pagi untukmu, bu~" celutuk Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk—ssi, kembali ke kelasmu. Kau sudah kelas XI!"

Eunhyuk hanya nyengir—menunjukkan gigi serta gusinya. Sementara di luar Yoochun menepukkan jidatnya ke tembok. "Aku juga ingin belajar di dalam" lirihnya dengan air mata berlinang =="

...

"Baiklah sekarang simpan semua buku kalian, kita ulangan" ujar Hyorin dengan senyuman begitu manis yang mampu melelehkan es di kutub selatan.

"Yeayy! Kita ulangan!" teriak para siswa bahagia dengan wajah tersipu melihat senyuman sang guru cantik mereka.

"Bagus... kalian sepertinya sudah belajar"

"Eh.. kita mau ngapain?" Changmin yang pertama kali sadar saat melihat Tao di sampingnya sedang membereskan bukunya. Memasukkan mereka semua kedalam tas pandanya. "Ulangan" teriak Nara—primadona kelas mereka yang tak terlihat.

"Ulangan?" Suho bertanya kembali.

"Apakah itu sesuatu yang di lakukan dengan menjawab pertanyaan selama pembelajaran kita?" Minho menambahkan pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja!" Hyorin menjawab dengan suara seksinya.

"ANDWAEEEE!" pekikan histeris kemudian terdengar. "Kemarin aku menonton Hyuna jadi tidak belajar, bagaimana ini!" sepertinya dapat di pastikan hampir 100% lelaki di kelas mereka penggemar fanatik Hyuna Kim.

%ika. Zordick%

Menghela nafas sedikit—Kibum melihat kertas ulangannya sedikit malas. Ia melirik ke luar jendela, semuanya terkesan membosankan. Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya, ikut melipat kertas ulangannya memasukkan ke dalam tas. Menumpukkan dagunya kemeja kemudian. "Kenapa kalian bisa dapat nilai sempurna~~~" rengek Changmin mengibas-ngibaskan kertas ulangan yang bertulisan angka 0 sempurna.

"Nilaiku MERAH! Berarti BERANI!" teriak Minho masih dengan semangat 45nya. "Berani melawan kematian karena penjajahan ibumu" sambung Lay enteng. "Matilah aku! Matilah aku!" Suho kembali merapal mantra melihat nilainya yang tak seberapa di kertas ulangannya sekaligus mewakili Minho atas apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"HYUNA! KAU PERUSAK MORAL BANGSA!" pekik Changmin frustasi.

"Jangan salahkan Hyunanya! Salahmu yang tak belajar" Kibum mulai bangkit dari kursinya. Beranjak pulang. Sepertinya ia sedikit tidak suka jika Hyuna—artis favoritnya itu harus di bawa-bawa atas masalah merahnya nilai siswa-siswa X-D.

"Chagiya! Kau pilih Hyuna atau aku?"

"Tentu saja Hyuna" jawab Kibum cepat.

"Matilah aku ini~ mama pasti akan membunuhku"

Changmin imagination~

"Good Afternoon mama~" sapa Changmin ketika ia memasuki rumahnya.

"Afternoon, Changmin—ah~" balas Jaejoong dengan senyuman meneduhkan hati—membunuh jiwa—miliknya. "Mama dengar, tadi di sekolah ada ujian"

Changmin mengangguk ragu, di serahkannya kertas ulangannya pada sang mama. TREEK.. Changmin bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara gemertak gigi Jaejoong. "Mama~" rengek Changmin. Kertas itu langsung remuk dan terbakar di tangan Jaejoong. Entah sejak kapan Changmin lupa bahwa mamanya mirip dengan karakter picollo dalam anime Dragon ball yang di tonton author secara rutin setiap minggu dan meskipun sudah tamat pasti di tonton ulang.

"Kamehameha!"

Back to real world

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak menonton film anime tersebut. Segera Changmin mengikuti langkah teman-temannya yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu mendahuluinya. "Tunggu!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Please Umma~" rengek Changmin pada Ryeowook yang hanya bisa tersenyum bingung pada tingkah salah satu sahabat sang anak sulungnya. Kai dan Sehun terlihat saling pandang—mereka menyeringgai kemudian. Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan. "Umma akan mengizinkan kau menginap di sini Changmin—ah, tapi beritahu ibumu dulu" ucap Ryeowook penuh perhatian.

"Mama pasti mengizinkanku" putus Changmin sepihak—cukup membuat Kibum mengangkat bahunya masa bodoh dengan segalanya. Ia masih betah membaca buku di tangannya.

Kai menarik tangan Changmin. "Sudahlah hyung, nanti saja minta izinnya. Ayo kita main sepak bola saja!" ajak bocah SMP sebaya Sehun yang kulitnya lebih hitam dari kulit orang kebanyakan.

"Ayolah hyung! Kita main thepak bola! Ayo.. ayo.." kali ini Sehun tak mau kalah. Di tariknya lengan Changmin—memaksa sahabat sang kakak untuk mengikuti permainannya.

"Baiklah~ ayo kita pergi" Changmin menyerah dan mengikuti langkah kedua mahluk yang jelas amat berbeda warna kulit tersebut. Jika di ibaratkan kalau mereka bermain drama, Changmin yakin film mereka akan berjudul "Bawang putih dan bawang hitam" atau mungkin "Dibalik rahasia kulit zebra" atau bisa juga "Sahabatku di tempat penyebrangan"

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan ke dua bocah itu Chang" ucap Kibum memperingatkan, tapi masih fokus dengan bukunya.

Entah tak mendengar atau malah terlalu senang bermain bola, Changmin melangkahkan kakinya bersama dengan duo sahabat tersebut. Mereka terlihat melakukan pemanasan di sebuah lapangan luas di daerah dekat rumah Kibum, sekedar berlari-lari kecil dan peregangan. Kai dan Sehun terlihat santai, ayolah bagaimanapun mereka adalah atlit sepak bola sekolah mereka dan siapapun tahu bahwa mereka yang terhebat yang dimiliki kota mereka.

Kim Sehun—si gelandang tengah dan Kai—si penyerang. Jadi di dalam rumah Kibum, selain Kim Kibum yang menumpuk sampah—menurut Kibum—yang sebenarnya adalah tropi-tropi penghargaan atas kemenangan prestasi akademiknya, Kim Sehun juga turut andil menambah koleksi tersebut. "Hyung, kau tidak punya teman, apa ini adil?" tanya Kai mengingat jumlah mereka.

"Aku tidak akan kalah pada dua bocah seperti kalian" ungkap Changmin—sedikit sombong karena tinggi tubuhnya yang berlebih.

Hingga...

45 menit berlalu...

Sehun terkekeh dengan bola bergerak lincah di kakinya menatap Changmin yang terengah-engah tak mendapat bola sekalipun dari keduanya. "YAAKK, KALIAN CURANG" pekik Changmin akhirnya—sepertinya ia kalah.

"Apa perlu aku mengulang bagian kau mengucapkan kata-kata seperti ini hyung 'Aku tidak akan kalah pada dua bocah seperti kalian'" ejek Sehun dengan menirukan gaya Changmin yang langsung di tertawakan oleh Kai. "Apa kau merasa tak bisa mengalahkan kami, hyungie~?" kali ini Kai ikut memanas-manasi.

Sepertinya dua bocah SMP itu memang sangat hobi mengerjai atau mengusili orang lain. Ingat, karena itulah Kibum memperingatkan Changmin sebelumnya. "Aku tidak akan kalah, aku takkan membiarkan kalian memasukkan satu bola lagi"

Dengan iringan soundtrack lagu Captain Tsubasa, Sehun berlari menggiring bola. Sepertinya ia merasa seperti Tsubasa Ozora yang menjadi tokoh utama film tersebut, sementara Kai—yang merasa mirip Hyuga, si penyerang karena kulitnya yang rada kecoklatan bersiap menyambut operan Sehun padanya nanti. "KAI!" teriak Sehun menggelegar.

Changmin yang mengerti hal itu cepat berlari ke gawang dan menghalangi bola. Kai cepat menerima bola yang di oper Sehun dan wuuuusshhh... siapa yang tak tahu bola yang kini ditendang Kai itu memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan yang hebat? Oh God... batin Changmin yang merasa bola itu sungguh tak dapat di hentikan.

"Bodoh! Menyingkir dari sana!" Changmin menoleh, menatap Kibum yang tiba-tiba datang dan oohhh... Changmin terharu karena sang sahabat begitu peduli padanya. "Adinda Kibummie~~" pekiknya haru. "Changmiiiinnn" Kibum membalas. Oh... Mimpi apa dia semalam, bukankah dia biasanya di acuhkan?

JDUAAAAKKK

Dan bola itu sukses menghantam kepalanya. "Isshhh" Sehun dan Kai meringis bersamaan. Kibum segera berlari menghampiri Changmin menopang kepala Changmin di pahanya. Demi apapun Changmin merasa ia seperti di film – film romantis yang mengisahkan sang tokoh prianya akan mati di pangkuan sang tokoh wanita. "Maafkan kakanda, Kibummie" itulah kata – kata terakhir Shim Changmin sebelum kepingsanannya (?)

%ika. Zordick%

"Eunggghh" sebuah erangan terdengar dari bibir Changmin. Ia memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut. Mengapa berisik sekali? Itulah yang terlintas di benaknya saat di dapatinya Sehun dan Kai yang terisak karena Kibum yang memarahi mereka dengan wajah datar dan kata yang begitu minim.

"Kalian bodoh" itu kata – kata pertama.

"Maafkan kami hyung" ucap keduanya.

"Bagaimana kalian mempertanggung jawabkannya?" Kibum menatap tajam keduanya bergantian.

Sehun mulai sesenggukkan. "Ini thalah Kai dia yang menendangnya" Sehun menunjuk sahabatnya.

"Hiee..." pekik Kai tak terima. "Bukankah kau yang membuat rencana ini?" Kai mengajukan pembelaan.

Di dekatnya sudah duduk dua orang yang satu menangis dan satu lagi menggenggam tangannya erat. Itu Cho Kyuhyun dan Huang Zi Tao—kedua sahabatnya. "Chang sadarlah!" isakkan Tao terdengar begitu menyayat hatinya. "Jangan matiiii!" dan itu sukses membuat Changmin segera membangkitkan tubuhnya.

"Yak.. apa maksudmu panda? Kau mendoakanku mati?"

"Yeeeeyyy... Changmin banguun!" bukannya menjawab, Tao malah memeluk erat sahabatnya. Menangis di bahu Changmin dan tidak memperdulikan bahwa Kyuhyun juga ingin memeluk Changmin. "Menyingkirlah panda, gantian!" protes Kyuhyun yang langsung di hadiahi puppy eyes oleh Tao—yang malah Kyuhyun rasa deathglare mengerikan.

"Kenapa aku di sini? Ku rasa aku harus pulang, _Mama_ pasti mencariku" Changmin terburu – buru pergi setelah ia membungkukkan badan pada Ryeowook yang sepertinya hendak mengabarkan makan malam telah siap.

%ika. Zordick%

PUUUUKKK...

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Changmin. Segera menoleh dan melihat keselilingnya—kosong, Changmin menggedikkan bahunya dan kembali fokus pada yang ada di tangannya. Sekali lagi tepukan terasa di bahu Changmin dan Changmin mengerang. "Hei.. jangan mengerjaiku, siapa itu?" pekik Changmin tak senang karena sepertinya ada yang mengerjainya di perkarangan sekolah.

"Kau menyindirku Shim Changmin?" cibir sang ketua kelas teraniyaya—Kim Suho yang memang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Changmin. "Astaga... aku tak melihatmu" Changmin menepuk kepalanya. Sepertinya perbedaan tingginya dan Suho cukup membuatnya kesusahan untuk melihat sang ketua kelas tersebut.

"Sialan" maki Suho. Suho kemudian mesejajarkan langkahnya dengan Changmin yang masih asyik membaca buku di tangannya. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Ya... ya... bukankah Shim Changmin itu sangat suka berteriak "Wae... wae..." seperti itu ketika masuk ke perkarangan sekolah?

Kini...

Bukanlah wae dengan suara tenor itu yang ia dengar melainkan—

"Differensial dari 2x pangkat tiga adalah 6x. Bukankah itu terdengar mudah karena pangkat dikalikan ke depan pangkat kurang satu?" oceh Changmin panjang lebar dan jelas Suho tahu itu pelajaran kalkulus mereka di kelas sebelas nanti.

Shim Changmin dan kalkulus?

Tidak ada Shim Changmin dengan lagu 'wae... wae'? ayolah lagu itu berjudul _Keep your head down_.

"DUNIA AKAN KIAMATTTTT" pekik Suho heboh. Bahkan Ahn Sohee, siswi yang paling horor di sekolah merinding sejenak saat merasakan mahluk – mahluk astral disekitarnya berlarian menjauhi Changmin. "Apakah kemerdekaan akan diundur?" tanya Minho entah pada siapa.

"DAEEBAAAAKKK" Amber bahkan terlihat mengacungkan jempolnya.

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengapa ada orang-orang aneh di sekitarnya. Dia memasukkan sebelah tangannya di saku celana seragamnya, berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali membalas senyuman para gadis yang melihatnya dengan senyuman simpul yang tak terlihat seperti cengiran bodohnya yang biasanya.

"KYAAAA... Changmin kereeen!"

"APA ITU SHIM CHANGMIN? OMO!"

"Mamamia! Changmin begitu kereeen"

Itulah pekikan yang terdengar. Tapi Changmin sepertinya terlalu malas untuk sekedar mengacuhkannya. "Pagi Changmin—ah" sapa Tao saat melihat Changmin yang memasuki kelas. "Pagi Tao" sambut Changmin tanpa ada pelukan dan kata-kata 'Oh~ my juliet selamat pagi juga sayang~' cukup membuat Tao mengeriyit bingung.

"Apa kepalamu sudah baikan?" Kibum berbalik ke belakang.

"Kurasa sudah tak masalah" jawab Changmin yang membuat Kibum merasa 'ini masalah'. Tumben saja Changmin menjawab pertanyaannya dengan akurasi nyambung yang tinggi.

"Changmin, kau ingat kalau hari ini ada ujian Fisika" Kyuhyun kali ini ikut bertanya. Changmin mengangguk optimis, "Tentu saja, aku sudah sangat siap"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum, Kyuhyun dan seluruh siswa di kelas X-D tersebut menatap horor kertas hasil ulangan Changmin. Apa mereka bermimpi? Apa mereka sedang berimajinasi masal di dalam kelas? Apa perlu diperjelas apa yang sedang terjadi.

SHIM CHANGMIN! TEMAN MEREKA...

MENDAPATKAN NILAI SEMPURNA!

"Ini menakjubkan" gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kibum bahkan meneliti hasil ujian Changmin, "Dia bahkan menjawab dengan metode perkuliahan".

"Apa itu artinya..." Lay bergumam.

"DUNIA AKAN KIAMAAATT!" pekik satu kelas bersamaan.

Kibum menatap menatap satu persatu teman sekelas mereka tak percaya. "Tentu saja tidak, Changmin hanya menjadi pintar"

"ITU PERTANDA KIAAMAAATTT" pekik mereka serempak lagi.

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Apa yang salah, teman kami ini sudah menjadi pintar" sungutnya tak terima temannya di kata – katai sebagai pertanda datangnya Kiamat.

"Kurasa aku harus segera pulang dan berdoa. Anneyoung" ungkap Suho dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. "Aku juga"

"DAEEBAAAKKK" dan sekali lagi Amber membuat suasana kelas menjadi hening.

%ika. Zordick%

Tidak seperti biasa, rumah kediaman keluarga Shim sesunyi dan sesepi seperti ini. Seminggu cukup membuat sang kepala keluarga Shim bersabar dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia sungguh merasa ada kejanggalan pada anak semata wayangnya tersebut. "Kemana Changmin?" Yunho melonggarkan dasinya saat sang istri menyambut kepulangannya yang sedikit terlambat.

"Dia di kamarnya, sedang belajar" ucap Jaejoong sumringgah tapi ada rasa kesepian dimatanya. Biasanya Changmin akan menghabiskan waktunya mengeluh di meja makan dan berteriak, 'Mama~ nasi itu berteriak memanggilku dan mengejekku terus'.

"Biar aku yang memanggilnya untuk makan" Jaejoong mengajukan dirinya. Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Biar aku saja Boojae, kau tunggulah di meja makan".

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga, menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kayu bertulisan 'Chang Chang room' membuat Yunho teringat masa ketika Changmin kecilnya baru bisa membuat tulisan 'Chang' pada namanya. Entahlah—dia juga tahu buah hatinya itu belajar dengan begitu keras demi menyenangkan Jaejoongnya.

Dia sebenarnya lebih suka melihat gambar coretan asal dari Changmin yang berisikan wajahnya yang tak berbentuk daripada sebuah puisi yang begitu indah—hadiah dari Changmin dengan kantung mata yang terlihat begitu kentara di wajah sang anak. Jaejoong terkadang terlalu memaksa sang anak, dan Yunho yakin bakat Changmin memanglah bukan pada bidang akademis.

Mengetuk sedikit dan Yunho memasuki kamar Changmin—menemukan sang anak yang terlihat menghapal rumus – rumus dari buku tebal di meja belajarnya. "Changmin—ah, ayo makan!" aja Yunho mengelus rambut Changmin, perasaannya saja atau Changmin memang bertambah kurus.

"Nanti saja papa, masih sedikit lagi yang belum bisa ku hapal. Kau tahu, Kibum bahkan sudah hapal isi dari satu buku ini, aku iri padanya" sahut Changmin tak menoleh sedikitpun dari bukunya.

Yunho diam sejenak, menghela nafas. Ini sungguh bukan anaknya. "Papa, tadi aku memperoleh nilai sempurna lagi" Changmin menunjukkan kertas ulangan Biologinya. Yunho mengacak rambut Changmin, "Bisakah kita makan sekarang, papa lapar"

"Baiklah... baiklah" Changmin akhirnya menutup bukunya dan mengikuti langkah sang ayah yang terlebih dahulu melangkah mendahuluinya.

...

"Kau perlu mendapatkan hadiahmu karena mendapatkan nilai sempurna, Changmin—ah" teriak Jaejoong girang menambahkan sepotong ikan di mangkuk Changmin.

"Thankyou mama" ujar Changmin, tapi ia terlihat tak terlalu bernafsu untuk makan.

Yunho berdehem, "Bagaimana dengan bermain basket bersama?" Yunho amat tahu bahwa Changmin tak pernah menolak ini, Changmin selalu menyukai olahraga dan impian terbesarnya adalah mengalahkan sang ayah dalam permainan bola basket.

"Bagaimana dengan catur papa?"

Eh...

Jaejoong melotot melihat Changmin, yang benar saja. Demi apapun ia bersumpah, Changmin amat membenci catur. Yunho meletakkan mangkuk di tangannya secara kasar—terdengar seperti sedikit membanting. Jaejoong kini terlihat takut melihat aura dari sang suami. "Baiklah, kita akan bermain catur akhir minggu nanti. Are you hungry?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Aku kenyang papa"

"Apa masakan mama kurang enak?"

"No, You're the best, ma" sahut Changmin.

"Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu"

"Sure" Changmin melahap makanannya.

"Hentikan, masuklah ke kamarmu jika kau tak lapar. Jangan memaksakan dirimu!" sahut Yunho membuat suasana kembali menjadi hening. "Segeralah tidur, dan jangan buka buku pelajaranmu untuk hari ini. Papa tahu kau tak tidur belakangan"

Jaejoong sungguh merasa dirinya bodoh. Bagaimana ia tak peka dengan kondisi sang anak. "Pa~" rengek Changmin.

"Masuk ke kamarmu SHIM CHANGMIN!" pekik Yunho yang sontak membuat Jaejoong menunduk dan Changmin segera bangkit. Saat pintu kamar Changmin terdengar menutup, Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Apa yang kau beri pada anakku hingga dia seperti itu?"

"Bear~ I'm not"

"JAWAB AKU SHIM JAEJOONG! Kau sudah mendapatkan anak yang pintar, bisakah aku mendapatkan anakku kembali?" nada Yunho jelas membentak. Jaejoong menahan isak tangisnya. Dia amat sangat takut sekarang. "Aku akan membawa Changmin, kurasa ia amat tertekan mempunyai ibu sepertimu"

"Yunho—ya" inilah yang paling yang ia takuti.

"Aku kecewa padamu"

Dan disaat itu Changmin memeluk lututnya dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Sejak kapan mama dan papanya berubah menjadi seperti itu?

%ika. Zordick%

Changmin melangkah lesu memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Belum terlihat ketiga sahabatnya di sana. Apa dirinya datang terlalu cepat? "Pagi semua~" sapa Tao yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelas dengan begitu bersemangat. Dia tertawa cekikikan bersama Kyuhyun dan dibelakang mereka terlihat Kibum yang tampaknya masih mengantuk.

"Kau sudah datang Changmin—ah?" Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduknya, kembali ia tertawa saat melihat Kibum yang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. "Ayolah Kibummie~ jangan sampai kami mengumumkan bagaimana caramu menabrak tiang listrik karena mempelototi poster terbaru Hyuna di jalan tadi"

Gelak tawa Tao semakin menjadi, dan sepertinya Changmin melewatkan acara pergi bersama ke sekolah lagi. Apa yang ia lakukan, ia melupakan sahabat-sahabatnya. "Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu, Changmin—ah?" Kyuhyun memang sudah menyediakan dua tugas karena kebiasaan Changmin akan mengatakan 'Aduuh... Esmeralda~ aku lupa, apa yang harus Fernandomu ini lakukan'

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya"

"Ahh~ aku tahu" Kyuhyun menyimpan lagi bukunya. Jujur, ia ingin sahabat yang selalu mengganggunya itu kembali. Cengiran bodoh yang begitu ia rindukan, ia ingin kembali melihatnya. "Aku melupakan tugasnya" celetuk Kibum dengan muka yang jauh dari kata panik. Kyuhyun menoleh melihat teman sebangkunya tersebut.

"Kau merepotkan saja, ini untukmu!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman penuh makna di bibirnya. "Kau... penyelamatku" ungkap Kibum—tapi Tao yang polos pun tahu, seorang Kibum hanya perlu waktu sedikit untuk menyelesaikan tugas – tugasnya.

"Kau berubah Changmin—ah" bisik Tao entah pada siapa, tapi sepertinya Changmin mendengarnya.

%ika. Zordick%

Mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa rumah Kibum, dia menatap lurus pada foto keluarga yang ada diri Kibum, Sehun yang masih kecil. Seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum begitu ramah—umma Kibum, Kim Ryeowook dan seorang pria yang entah siapa. "Hyung..." suara Sehun memecah rasa penasaran Changmin. "Maafkan aku"

"Hmm... siapa pria yang ada di foto itu?" tanya Changmin menunjuk figura kecil yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Kepala sang pria besar itu menghilang. "Itu appa, Kibum hyung membakar semua foto yang ada foto appa dan hanya tertinggal itu" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Ini pun tak terlihat wajahnya" aku Changmin melihat bagian kepala orang tersebut terbakar. Sehun menggeleng, ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi. "Apa dia menceraikan Umma?" Kembali Changmin bertanya. Ya... sebentar lagi dia akan mengalami hal tersebut. Papanya sudah bulat dengan keputusan tersebut.

Sehun menggeleng kembali, "Dia meninggalkan kami tanpa menceraikan umma". "Boleh aku tahu karena apa?"

"Kibum hyung mengatakan karena appa tak menginginkan kami. Karena appa orang yang jahat. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil, aku tahu appa meninggalkan kami karena dia tak sanggup membiayayai kami" bocah kecil itu menangis.

Changmin bersumpah dia membenci itu. Dia memerangkap Sehun dalam dekapannya, membiarkan bocah itu menangis di dadanya. Papanya bisa membiyayainya, papanya mencintai mamanya dan papanya mencintainya. Tapi kenyataannya memang—yang salah disini adalah dirinya. Papanya hanya ingin dia yang ceria dan pelengkap keluarga sempurna yang tak punya celah tersebut.

"Sehun, ajak Kai dan hancurkan otakku sekali lagi"

%ika. Zordick%

"Ini terkesan gila" bisik Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang menatap lurus dari pinggir lapangan. "Changmin hanya ingin mengembalikan semuanya ke titik awal" Tao ikut berpendapat.

Tidak banyak bicara Kibum berjalan memegang tubuh Changmin yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Yak... apa yang kau lakukan Kibum?" pekik Changmin.

"Jika kau menghindar maka akan sia-sia" ujar Kibum dan itu memang benar.

"Eh... kau gila? Kau juga bisa terkena imbas dan berubah menjadi idiot"

Kyuhyun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kibum, dia memegang lengan kiri Changmin. "Kau tahu, kau yang jenius sekarang ini adalah kau yang idiot"

"Ya, dan kau yang idiot dahulu adalah kau yang jenius" Tao tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Changmin dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Hei... kalian sedang memuji atau menghinaku"

"Tentu saja kami menghina" ujar ketiganya serempak.

"Kita mulai!" teriak Kibum. Dari kejauhan kelihatan Sehun yang menggiring bola sementara Kai sudah bersiap berlari menerjangnya. "MAMAAAA!" pekik Changmin, tubuhnya mulai merespon untuk melarikan diri.

Tapi dia terdiam, sahabat – sahabatnya bahkan tak bergerak dari posisi mereka dalam menahan tubuhnya. Bisa saja bola itu meleset dan mengenai salah satu diantara mereka. Bahkan Changmin tak merasa satu pun diantara mereka yang gemetar. "Percayalah, aku tahu kau akan kembali seperti kau yang dulu hyung" bisik Tao tepat di belakangnya.

Changmin terdiam dan ...

"KAIII!"

JDUAAAAKKKK...

BUUGGHHH...

Bola itu sukses mendarat dengan kuat di wajah Changmin. "Changmin!" pekik Tao, Kibum dan Kyuhyun serempak. "Langit ini begitu indah~" ujar Changmin kemudian menutup matanya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Eungghhhh~" Changmin mendengung, sayup – sayup ia mendengar isak tangis. "Tenanglah Boojae, Changmin akan baik – baik saja, aku sudah memeriksanya tadi" ujar Yunho memeluk istrinya yang sedari tadi tak henti – hentinya menangis.

"Mama~" itulah kata pertama yang Changmin ucapkan. Jaejoong langsung menghapus air matanya, segera di peluknya sang buah hati. "Don't leave me, Son! Please!" isak Jaejoong di bahu Changmin.

"Never" balas Changmin yang membuat Yunho tersenyum simpul karenanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita uji kewarasannya!" pekik Tao girang. "Changmin—ah, kenapa langit berwarna biru?"

"Hmm" Changmin tampak berpikir. Sementara Sehun dan Kai saling berpandangan, sepertinya mereka juga ingin tahu jawabannya. "Karena jika berwarna – warni namanya pelangi"

GUBRAAKK...

"Dia normal" ujar Tao yang tahu jelas jawaban Changmin sangatlah ngawur.

"Makanan atau nilai 100" lanjut Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat Changmin menjawab, "Food is number one!" suaranya terdengar lantang.

Kibum kemudian menatap Changmin. "Kau menginginkan surat cinta dari para wanita?"

Changmin terdiam, bagaimana bisa Kibum mengetahui keinginannya. Dia kemudian menggeleng. "Yang kuinginkan hanyalah senyumanmu, adinda~"

"CHANGMIN HYUNG IS BACKKKK" pekik Sehun dan Kai bersamaan. Menghambur ke pelukan Changmin. "Bwahahahahha... makasih para fansku"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk Yunho begitu erat. "Terima kasih, kalian sudah menjadi sahabat anak kami" ucap Yunho pada Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Tao. Sementara ketiganya hanya menggaruk kepala mereka malu.

END

Kibum : ah~ akhirnya selesai.

Kyuhyun: aku kasihan melihat para reader yang sangat merindukan persahabatan kita hyung. Kau lihat, aku terlihat keren di sana. Dan Changmin terlihat—

Changmin: aku tahu aku juga sangat amat keren. Hoi.. lihat itu aku bahkan terkesan lebih jenius darimu dan Kibum hyung, Kyu.

Tao: berhentilah bertengkar hyungdeul. Baiklah, skrip berikutnya adalah...

Kyuhyun: Love and Friendship ya, ah... Tao, ayo kita bekerja keras.

Kris: aku muncul di series berikutnya.

Changmin: aku tidak sabar... aku tidak sabar...

Kibum: berisik sekali, ==

Tao: Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di series selanjutnya.

Kibum: Ya.. ya.. jangan lupa buat review, atau aku takkan mau membaca skrip ini.

Kyuhyun: ==" ancamanmu sangat menyedihkan Kibum hyung.

Sehun: yang suka Thehun jangan lupa untuk tetap mendukungku ya.

Kai: yang benar Sehun.

Sehun: Thehun, aku sudah mengatakannya dengan benar

Kai: Sehun.. S.. katakan S

Sehun: Sehun .. Eth... eth..

Kai: Bukan eth tapi S

Tao: berhentilah membullinya. Sampai jumpa di series berikutnya.

Ika : hoi... Kibum, Kyu... cepat ke EnKeyDoubleyou.

Mohon maaf lahir batin xD

Sampai jumpa di series "Love and Friendship"


End file.
